


Growing pains

by Rockersocks



Series: Redemption [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Birth, Gen, This is going to be so bad man, i'm horrible at writing, more will be added as i progress with chapters n shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-04 03:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockersocks/pseuds/Rockersocks
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots from Marion's childhood in my Redemption series. I'll be updating these as i please so there'll be no consistent schedule.





	1. Chapter 1

“PUSH DAMMIT!”

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I’M DOING?”

It felt like she was being split in half. Every moment was painful and god this little baby wanted out. Deep breaths she tried to remind herself, but god it was hard when you’re trying not to scream. She felt so tired, she’d give anything to sleep but contraction after contraction that’d be impossible to happen.

“Miss just a few more minutes, alright?” Fiddling around with some type of object and checking her blood pressure the nurse continued “soon you’ll have a new baby to look after!” 

That’s right she reminded herself. You’re doing this for the baby, a new baby who’ll soon be born who’ll love your for eternity. The baby will love and care for you when you get older and you’ll be able to hold it and love it and-

OW THAT FUCKING HURT.

How large was this thing? Eduard never gave her this much trouble! Gripping her husband’s hand as tightly as she could she pushed again. The darn thing wouldn’t leave! Oh why wouldn’t It leave? 

“Just a few-” She screamed and completely covered what the doctor was going to say. Oops. “Just a few more pushes miss! We see the babies head.”

She pushed. And pushed. And pushed some more but for the life of her that baby refused to exit her womb. Sudden fear began to fill her. What if it was a stillborn? Or even worse, what if she wasn’t pregnant at all and this was some type of new disease?

Her fears were calmed when only a few moments later a shrieking noise filled the room. Crying in a doctor's arms held her baby. Bloodied and gangly it’s tiny fist hit anyone it could and from the less then pleased faces around her it was strong. Well as strong as a baby could hit of course. 

“Congratulations miss! It’s a boy!” 

She held the baby as it was placed in her arms and life itself didn’t matter anymore. He was beautiful. His skin was red from just being born yet there was small blonde tufts of hair on his little head. His eyes opened to reveal light eyes of blue, though she knew they’d change in time. 

“Mairon.” She held her son closer to her chest. “His name is Mairon.” 

His crying, while momentarily stopped from being passed around, started up again. The doctors rushed to her side to try and calm it down. Kissing Mairon on his forehead she passed him off to a particularly kind nurse whom already started to calm him down.

She did want to sleep after all.


	2. Going for a trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: let's release a cute middle school chapter  
> also me: let's release a chapter where he's in the woods :D

“You’re gonna get murdered y’know” 

 

The harsh wind caused the evergreen trees to sway on the friday afternoon. Grey clouds covered the sky, in the far distance a sea of blue could be seen though it was clear to those who cared that it wouldn’t appear for a while. The whirring of the engine was deafening in the otherwise calm atmosphere.

 

Snorting, Mairon packed the rest of his camping equipment into the car and shut the trunk with a loud thump. “Maria, just why do you think i’ll get murdered? Please explain how that thought process happened and that conclusion appeared in your mind. Really, i’m just begging to know.” 

 

Blocking his path Maria stood in front of the drivers door, arms crossed. Her red hair held tightly in a ponytail was a mess against the wind. Uncurling her arms she brought her hands up in a sign of peace and smirked. “Well one, these are woods unknown to even you Mr survivalist freak and all that.”

 

“Wrong.” Smiling he pushed his unruly bangs back, tucking them behind his ear. “I went camping there when i was nine. Also don’t call me a survivalist freak” He shrugged his shoulders “I just think being prepared is always nice.”

 

Letting out a playful huff of frustration she raised her eyebrows in a knowing way. “Being prepared? Oh no you go far more than that. Who was three when they begged their parents to enroll them in sword fighting? Who was six and asked that on top of sword fighting they just  _ had  _ to be doing martial arts and gymnastics? Didn’t you choose something like..” Her lips pressed together in deep thought, creating a thin line. “cay mano was it? And what was your reasoning behind those?” Making her voice sound like a whiny seven year old she smirked “‘You never know when you’ll need to be prepared! Oh mommy pleaseee, i’ll need this one day!’ I can bring up a lot more examples buddy.”

 

Rolling his eyes Mairon slightly glared, more so at just the thought of how late he’d be arriving at his destination. “It’s Krav Maga. You better not be dissing gymnastics though. I only recently quit competitive and some of the coaches are already begging me to come back.” Running a hand through his hair he gave her a cheeky smile. “I really need to get going.”

 

Sighing, she side stepped out of the way. “If you end up dead then your ghost owes me twenty dollars because i called that shit. Text me in the morning alright?” Parting with a final hug goodbye she jogged over and hopped the fence that divided their two homes. 

 

Getting in his overly loud car he honestly couldn’t wait for his weekend alone. Nothing but the forest to greet him and the only problem he’ll have to deal with is making a fire and deciding on just what to eat.

 

Oh this’ll be so, so good.

* * *

 

Shit shit shit this  _ wasn’t  _ good. 

 

His phone was a brick of ice in his pocket. It’d died two hours ago, making it absolutely useless. The sky was completely dark, only a faint light of the moon covered by clouds shined down. He debated using a flashlight, the extra batteries were in his pack and god knows that was gone for good.

 

It started out so normal, only an hour longer and he would of reached the campsite. His bladder was filled though, so he pulled over to do his business. All according to plan, he had a switchblade in his pocket and a small flashlight in the other. Nothing could go wrong.

 

Oh but it did.

 

Something, or someone, hit him on the head. Few hours later he woke with an agonizing headache and a car gone. Whoever took it bothered to throw out his driver's license and wallet thank god. His wallet was stripped of cash but all the cards were still there, small mercies.

 

So now he was here, stranded by a dirt road that was scarcely traveled. The woods next to him were looming and dark. In the dark it looked like their shapes were changing constantly, and his eyes tricks made them more wicked each and every change. He wasn’t afraid to admit it, he was fucking terrified.

 

He heard leaves crunch under footsteps. Honestly he should of been overjoyed, someone was there that could actually help him. The thing is that he wasn’t, intuition warned him that whatever these things were wouldn’t point him in the direction of the next gas station, offering him a ride and a few ‘be safes!’. So he did the smartest thing imaginable.

 

He climbed up a tree.

 

The things continued their trek, stopping every so often to rest their feet. Luck didn’t seem to be on his side, they were so close to walking past his tree, but they didn’t. They stopped and he could hear them sniffing the air as if there was a grand feast going on with freshly prepared food. It was the shorter one who stopped first, only to strike up a conversation.

 

“Don’t you feel the air?” it’s voice was nasally, it sounded like slime being squished or the feeling of touching oil that was left out for far too long. “Nothing’s here. We need to move on.”

 

“Not even a squirrel?” The others was gravelly and thick, a bit like a smokers would be. “We need to fatten up and build our strength. The lords will be coming back soon, the trees speak of it, the earth quivers with it. They will reign and be victorious.” It coughed and it sounded like some type of liquid left his throat. 

 

Something familiar stirred at those last words and the presence of missing something, or someone hit him full force. What had to be a suicidal urge in Mairon made him want to hop down and greet whatever those things were, make them elaborate and, god knows why, kneel. The thought of even looking at those things was crazy. They spoke of nonexistent lords that’d be returning. It was obvious they were off their hinges, most likely heroine addicts or cult members.

 

When they finally left he breathed a sigh of relief. Though some tiny part of him wished he actually had the balls to go talk to the creatures, but who knows what could've happened? So he squashed that tiny part down and jumped out of the tree.

* * *

 

 

He walked and walked until he found his car parked in a 7-11 parking lot not too far from his original destination. He hopped in and drove off without a word. Whoever took it was stupid enough to leave the keys in it. He looked in the back and was glad that at what small glance he took everything looked like it was accounted for. His drive home was long, the dirt roads were muddy after the rain and the regular ones were filled with other drivers.

 

He could already taste the rich chocolate of a nice steamy cup of his mother's famous hot chocolate. He’d tell them that he came back because of the rain or make up some other bullshit excuse, no need to worry them about drug addicts and car thieves. 

 

He mind couldn’t stop his mind from wondering though, just why did he want to go and meet those things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO YOU ALL KNOW HOW MUCH SELF CONTROL IT TAKES TO NOT MAKE A CHAPTER LIKE UNTIL DAWN? THE STRUGGLE IS REAL/
> 
> Originally he was going to be chased by a bear but decided on this. Does this mean Melkor might come back? Maybe.


End file.
